


Snowball Fight

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Day 1: Snowball Fight, Day 1: “If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war.”, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Adrien has an idea, Marinette is super competitive, and they forget the reason they were outside in the first place.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/gifts).



> Enjoy!

The sun had set, the ground was covered in snow, and it glimmered in the moonlight. Hand-in-hand, Parisians walked through the park, huddled together, trying to keep warm. Two in particular, were as bundled up as could be, while chatting away on their walk through the park. And then one of them slipped on ice.

"Careful there, Princess." He said, steadying her, before she fell.

She just smiled at him, before grabbing his hand, and pulling him along to continue their walk.

"What do you think Alya and Nino wanted to meet us for?" She asked him.

"I've got no idea."

Just then, he heard shouts of joy, and he turned to see what was going on. There were little kids, four or five of them, running around throwing snowballs at one another, while trying to dodge the others. The parents were seated on the benches, watching the kids with those smiles that always meant _love_ , the way his mother used to look at him before she disappeared. And then he got an idea.

He let go of Marinette's hand, prompting her to face him with a look of curiosity. He strode over to the layer of snow, where it had been shoved aside to clear the pathway, and bent down, sending her an 'innocent' smile over his shoulder. And then, he picked up a large handful of snow, before patting it down to make it look more like a...

"If you throw that snowball," His girlfriend said, now inching backwards, because she was cold enough as is, "you're declaring war."

He smirked, before throwing it at her and hitting her square in the chest.

She squealed at the touch, before her face gained the look of determination, and she marched over to a large clump of snow, before creating a snowball of her own. She gave him a smirk of her own, before throwing it at him, and hitting him in the face.

He spluttered, his cheeks and nose now colored pink. He had a look of almost shock that his sweet, innocent, caring, girlfriend would do that to him. And now she was laughing at him, so much she was keeling over, and clutching her sides. He frowned, before creating another one, and throwing it back at her, hitting her gloved hands, halting her laughter. They kept going back and forth, trying to dodge the other, while creating more snowballs to throw at their opponent. But then, Adrien had dodged one, and it resulted in a young lady, getting hit.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Marinette said, running up to her.

After all, she'd just hit her in the face with a _snowball_.

The woman smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you two should try and be more careful." The lady smiled, before continuing on her way.

She nodded, before walking up to Adrien.

"Okay, maybe we should call it a tie?"

"Or..." He said, looking up; A silent question.

She smirked, "Round two."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up on a random rooftop, snow surrounding them.

"Are you ready, _M'lady?"_

"Of course, _mon Chaton_."

And then it was the snowball battle of the century, as Ladybug and Chat Noir raced across the rooftops, while having their very own snowball fight. Awestruck citizens simply watched as their heroes hurled snowballs at each other, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Alya and Nino sat on a bench, at the park, where they've been for the past hour.

"They're probably just running late."

"I hope so." Alya said, looking at her phone again, after she'd hung up, when the ' _please_ _leave_ _a_ _message'_ came on for the fifth time.

She'd already left three.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were laying down on another rooftop, side by side, enjoying the perks of their miraculouses, one being they didn't need anything besides their suit on, to keep warm.

"I'll consider that a victory, _mon Chaton_. _"_

"For me? Because I totally beat you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kitty." She said, her hand intertwining with his. "Hey, wanna go over to my place, and have some cocoa and cookies."

"And cuddle?" He suggested.

"Of course." She said, as if that had been obvious. 

They sat up, before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Though, I can't help but think we're forgetting something."

* * *

While Nino was sitting on the bench, Alya was now pacing in front of him.

"Do you think Tom and Sabine would know? I mean, we've been waiting for almost two _hours_. Sure, they've been late, but not _this_ late."

"You sure they didn't just forget?"

"Then where do you think they'd be right now?"

"Home? I know Adrien always forgets to take his phone off silent, and Marinette usually never has her phone on her. Maybe we could go over to their apartment?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

She smiled at him gratefully, before going up on her toes, and placing a kiss on his lips. She grabbed his hand, and they began their walk to their friend's apartment.

* * *

"You know, I still feel like we're forgetting something." Ladybug said, as they casually made their way back home.

"Well, LB, I'm sure it'll come to you."

Just then they swung past to individuals, who looked oddly familiar...

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

They stopped, turned around, and jumped down, landing in front of the two civilians...

Who were Alya, and Nino.

"Ladyblogger." Chat said, giving her his two-finger salute.

"Chat Noir! Have either of you seen our friends? Uh, you know Adrien, right? Adrien Agreste?" She said pointing to one of the many billboards in Paris with his picture on it. She continued, "And Marinette? His girlfriend?" She gestured to a different billboard, this time with a picture of both of them.

...And then she realized what she'd fogotten.

"Uh, yeah, actually! They- uh- asked us actually, to tell you they got held up, and were on their way now. We saw them on our run through the city, and they called down to us, like you did. And we really have to go now." She said, putting her arm around Chat's waist.

"Bug out!" She called, as they swung, into an empty alleyway.

"Did I miss something, Bug?"

"We were supposed to meet up with them, like, what time is it?" He checked. "Like two and a half hours ago!"

In response to that, he detransformed, and she promptly followed.

They raced out of the alleyway, trying to catch up to Alya and Nino. 

"Alya!" She called out, as they approached their friends.

"Where were you two?" Alya asked, bringing Marinette into a hug.

"We- uh- got a little distracted..." She said glancing at Adrien, cheeks turning red.

Alya could guess the redness wasn't from the cold. 

"Uh, yeah." Adrien agreed, his cheeks equally as red as Marinette's.

Alya smirked.

"Of course, but next time try _not_ to have your phones out of the room."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "So, why did you call us here anyway?"
> 
> "Before we get to that, someone recorded Ladybug and Chat Noir having a _snowball_ fight through Paris! Isn't that _cool!?!_ I can't believe I missed it! I'm so posting that when I get home. And the reason I called you guys here? Well..."
> 
> Extra Bonus (Because Why Not?):
> 
> She held out her hand.
> 
> "We're _engaged!"_
> 
> Anyone have a better name for the title? 
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)


End file.
